


Through the Ages

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Answers Verse [3]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Canon-Typical Violence, Different Lives - Different Genders, Each Chapter has It's Own Tags in the Notes, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Multi, Multiple First Meetings, Original Characters - Freeform, Reincarnation, Short Stories, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: A series of short stories about James Bond, Alec Trevelyan, and Q over the years in the various life times. Each one is complete as is and will include which tags belong to it in the notes at the top of the story.





	1. Tired

**Author's Note:**

> *waves* hi there, I will post what year each drabble occurs in since not all of them will be posted in order. I'll also be posting a timeline eventually with links to them in order that will include all of them, here or posted in other spots/stories/ prompts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tags:** Old Age, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Cuddling, Trans Character (Isha - Q), Non-binary Character (Jade - James)
> 
> 1902 BCE

Winter is harder on him now. The cold making his bones ache in ways they never did when he was young. His love takes care of him however.

"Thank you," he murmurs when they finally curl up together for the evening. They've been speaking of finding somewhere to settle for the last few months. To make it easier on him. His love hasn't aged a day since they met, while he's now old.

"Why are you thanking me?" Jade asks curiously, one scaled hand lightly running along his spine.

"You never pushed or tried to force something. You accepted me as is. You're supportive and loving." He answers seriously, closing his eyes. "Even though I know it must be frustrating being with someone so frail you haven't left me."

Dry lips press against his temple. "I'll stay with you until it's time. You're too important to me."

"You're the most important person in my life besides my daughter," he declares softly, voice full of emotions he will never put a name to. "I would stay with you forever if I could."

He can feel the way Jade's breath stutters beneath his head.

"I'm very tired," he says, exhaustion rushing through his body.

"Sleep Isha, I'll be here when you wake," zhe promises him.

"Thank you," he repeats, feeling he has to because there might not be a chance to say it again. "I love you Jade."

His love presses another soft kiss to his forehead. "I love you Isha."

Slowly he falls asleep listening to Jade's steady heartbeat. This life has been far better than he ever expected, for which he is so very grateful for. He just wishes he had more time to spend with his love. At least he was able to finish his gift for Jade, the quilt that will never wear out naturally and will always keep zhem at the right temperature no matter what it is like outside.


	2. First Spouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tags:** Non-binary Character (Jade - James), Poly-relationship, Proposals
> 
> 1755 BCE

"Jamaal?" Jade's voice is unsure, questioning, making something tighten in his chest.

He turns towards his friend and lover, trying for a reassuring smile but not sure it is working, "It will be all right."

"You're going to ask me to leave," the dragonborn states softly, hesitantly.

He shakes his head, " _No_." He meets his love's eyes, "I made a deal with the woman my family wants me to marry."

Jade steps back, hurt and pain flashing across zheir green and blue tinted features.

"I'll marry her, and as far as the public cares, she will be my spouse, in exchange we will live in different homes and have different lives." He continues, pushing forward because he needs to say this before his love bolts. "She is pregnant and has a female lover, she doesn't want her family choosing her fate."

Bright eyes widen in comprehension as the dragonborn realizes what he means.

"I would prefer to have you as my first spouse, her as my second, and if need be her lover as a third. It is completely legal and acceptable, they would have their own home, although the world would think her child mine." He finishes before Jade unfreezes.

Stepping just a little bit closer, the dragonborn's eyes narrow thoughtfully, "You would prefer to have me as your first spouse?" His love repeats slowly.

His smile softens, "Always, Jade, always."

"Jamaal," Jade murmurs, closing the distance between them. "Yes."

His hand comes up to touch cool skin, fingers skimming along his love’s jaw, tracing the difference between scale and skin. "I never want to lose you," he whispers, shifting into the dragonborn's space, lips just a breathe away from Jade's.

"I'll stay for as long as you want me," zhe promises, pressing their lips together. "I'd love to be your first spouse."

He grins, kissing his love again, hand slipping back into the black hair.


	3. Sick Horse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tags:** Non-binary Character (Jade - James), Agender Character (Yahui - Q), Magic
> 
> 1065 BCE

Xe is playing with the village cats and dogs when an overwhelming sadness rips through xem. It’s unlike any other sadness xe’s ever felt. Considering xe’s a strong empath, it’s surprising and scary. Despite the fear that comes with it, xe follows xer instincts, leaving the safety of the village to find where the sadness is from. All of the animals xe had been playing with leave with xem. Some rush ahead or to the sides, checking for people and other animals but not attacking any that are around xem.

Xe's favorite dog tells xem of a horse and person just a little distance from the village.

Perhaps that is where the sadness is from?  
  
Nodding, xe turns towards the feelings and continues walking. Xe is not sure how long xe walks, only noticing it gets darker and xe starts to get tired. Eventually, xe comes to a small campsite with a rather large horse standing at the edge looking exhausted.

“Hello,” xe greets the horse softly, “Why are you sad?”

The horse just shakes his head.

Frowning, xe gets a bit closer, carefully staring up at the animal and studying him closely. Slowly xe reaches a hand out and touches the horse’s velvety nose. Almost instantly xe knows what's wrong. It's something the village healer can fix.

“What are you doing?” a rough voice demands.

Xe spins around, eyes widening in shock as xe spots the other person. This is who was sad and xe felt, not the horse. Although the horse is sick and xe feels that too. “Your horse is sick.” Xe states as calmly as possible. Xe doesn't know this stranger, so xe doesn't know how the stranger will react to xer gift. Of course the stranger is a dragonborn with beautifully patterned blue and green scales contrasted by amber gold flesh, so the stranger probably won't mind.

The dragonborn steps closer, studying xem with sad aquamarine eyes.

“You should take your horse to the healer,” xe remarks as xe studies the dragonborn in return. There is something familiar about the stranger, like the hints of a memory that happened long ago.

 _Dark,_ Jiao tells xem, nudging xer arm.

Xe nods, turning from the dragonborn and sighing. “Ride?” xe requests with a sideways glance at the large watchdog.

Inclining her head, Jiao agrees with xer request.

Sometimes being small for xer age is a good thing. Many think xe is younger than xe actually is because of that factor, but that's okay.

Xe doesn't know if the dragonborn will listen, but xe hopes so for the horse's sake. Without another word, xe settles on the dog’s back and holds tight as she darts forward, their small pack running with. If xe is lucky they will get back before moonrise.


	4. Innocent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tags:** Non-binary Character (Jade - James), Agender Character (Yahui - Q), Memories
> 
> 1065 BCE

Getting stared at is a regular part of zheir life when dealing with humans. It is something zhe has come to accept, so for this child not to stare at zhem is a very unusual occurrence. It makes zhem curious what the child has seen that is more unusual than zhem.

So, zhe follows the little one back to the village taking zheir time with zheir horse. Upon getting to the small village, zhe discovers that the child as well known and apparently well loved by the way the villagers treat the child.

An old woman approaches zhem as zhe continues zheir observations.

“Yahui said you might bring your horse to us.” She remarks with a smile.

“Yahui,” zhe repeats softly. “Yes, that little one said he's sick.”

Nodding, she hums in agreement, “Yahui would know, it is xer gift from xer ancestors. Xe is very balanced.”

Zhe thinks about that statement, watching as the little one slips into a house and all the animals disburse to other parts of the village.

“Come, I’ll treat the horse.” The old woman remarks, “Then you can be on your way.”

Zhe nods slowly, turning from the house the child slipped into and following her towards a building at the other end of the town. Zhe finds zhemself thinking about it for the rest of the evening, even after getting a room at the small inn.

There is something about Yahui that makes zheir chest tighten in pain, reminding him of a time long since past, of people gone forever. There are groups that believe in rebirth, reincarnations of souls but zhe has always wondered how real that truly is. It would be wonderful if zhe could have zheir loves back some day, but zhe doubts that will ever happen.

The next few days are spent in the village but zhe never speaks with the child again. One thing zhe decides as zhe watches the way the little one speaks with the animals, no matter what type they are, is Yuhai is an innocent, a rare quality.


	5. Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tags:** Gifts, Non-binary Character (Jade - James), Agender Character (Yahui - Q), Magic, Fluff
> 
> 1031 BCE

Traveling has always been easy for zhem. Dragons have often allowed zhem to use their portals to move from place to place in ways mortals cannot. It is by that means that zhe is currently traveling from halfway across the world back to his only living friend’s village. Yahui is an animal speaker, able to communicate with all that xe has come across. So when zhe discovered the cat cub nearly dying in the jungles of the rainforest, zhe made a choice. It hadn’t taken much, just a few babbles from zheir collection to gain passage. A trip that would normally take months or even years depending on how fast zhe was travelling, had taken zhem hours instead.

When zhe had first arrived in the village, the first place zhe checked was Yahui’s house. That proved to be ineffective, so zhe then headed over to Yahui’s parent’s home to speak with the elder brother and xer parents. Only zhe doesn’t make it there. Instead, xe appears almost out of nowhere beside zhem.

“Pleasant weather,” Yahui remarks, smiling at zhem warmly. “I am happy to see you.”

“I brought you a gift,” zhe states as he stops and turns towards the smaller person. “Two actually.” Reaching in zheir shirt, zhe pulls the first one out, the little cub shivers as the air rushes around it. “This jaguar cub has no home, it’s parents died, and I thought you’d like it.”

Xe accepts the small bundle of fur, tucking the kitten into xer shirt and murmuring quietly to it. Probably speaking with the cat considering zheir friend’s talent for animal speech.

“Thank you,” the dark eyed human tells zhem, meeting zheir eyes dead on.

Zhe smiles warmly, affection rushing through zheir system. Pulling zheir pack off zheir back, zhe carefully goes through it, carefully pulling the egg zhe has kept within it out. “This is your other gift.”

“Come, let’s return home, that way I can give both gifts the attention they deserve.” Xe suggests with a wave towards the smaller house. “You can tell me of your travels.”

Zhe nods in agreement, lips curling upwards in a small smile, “Yes.”


	6. Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tags:** Magic, Kissing, Blowjobs, Anal Fingering, Fluff, One Night Stand
> 
> 238 CE
> 
> Part of this was posted as part of the 00Q Last Writer Standing challenge

His family had stopped by a beautiful lake for the evening. While the rest of them gathered around the fire talking and singing and enjoying each other's company, he had wandered off to sit beside the lake, almost drawn to the water’s edge.  
  
In the shimmering moonlight the water ripples as if there is something moving within it despite the fact he can't see anything.  
  
He stays where he is, transfixed by the sight of the water taking form, changing into that of a man. But that's impossible. Supernatural people do not just reveal themselves to normal humans.  
  
"I must be dreaming," he mutters as he rubs his eyes, making sure he's not hallucinating.  
  
"Why are you sitting on the water’s edge?" the nymph asks curiously, still within the lake and staring at him with shimmering ice blue eyes.  
  
"You're real," he whispers, eyes wide as he studies the creature before him.  
  
"Of course I'm real, I'm as real as you or any other land walker." The man retorts, the hints of a smile playing at the edge of supple lips.  
  
"I don't understand," he comments, shaking his head so his dark curls dance.  
  
Moving closer the nymph replies, "I could feel you watching, the loneliness, the magic. Come swim with me."  
  
It's not safe, he thinks, before thrusting that thought a side and standing up. No way is he getting his entire outfit wet. Quickly stripping down to nothing but his pants, he hesitates only a moment before slowly walking into the water.  
  
For hours they swim and play, never asking the other's name or questions about who the other is. They just enjoy each other's presence. In the early dawn light the playfulness changes into something more and he finds himself kissed senseless by his nymph.

When they finally break apart he finds himself breathless.

“May I?” the nymph asks softly, hand gently caressing his cheek.

“Oh yes,” he hums in agreement.

Moist fingers stroke his skin, tracing over his body, bringing his body alive. He finds himself sprawled across a blanket, though he doesn’t know where it’s from, as the nymph continues his exploration. Hands and lips touching him everywhere, light nips, gentle kisses, alternating between soft and firm strokes.

He moans as the nymph moves further down his body, teasing him with every touch.

The nymph grins against his skin, nosing along the junction of body and leg, following downwards and making him gasp in shock. It’s the first time since he was a small child that anyone has touched him down there and the first time anyone has ever touched him like this.

When the nymphs nose brushes through his fluff, he groans again, feeling himself filling out.

“Oh!” he gasps when the nymph’s tongue runs along the top of his length only to curl around his tip.

Firm hands slip down his body, along the curve of his hips to lift his body up. His legs end up thrown over the nymph’s shoulders, while he braces himself on his elbows to watch with hooded eyes as the nymph teases him slowly. His back arches when his lover envelopes the head of his cock, applying suction and making him moan.

He falls back, hands fisting in the blanket as the nymph continues to tease him.

He jumps in shock, almost jerking away when he feels a wet finger tip circling him rim.

Pulling back his lover asks, “Do you want me to stop?”

“No!” he exclaims breathlessly, sitting upright so he can look the magical person in his icy blue eyes. “It just startled me.”

Grinning mischievously, the nymph keeps his gaze as his lover returns to lapping at his cock.

He gasps when the nymph swallows him down, this time taking him all the way in the nymph’s mouth.

This time when his lover’s finger circles his rim a second time, he doesn’t jump. It’s a different sort of feeling, not wrong or uncomfortable just different. He does jump a little when the tip of the nymph’s finger slips within him. For a time it stay just inside his rim, slowly circling it before going deeper. When the nymph touches something within him that sends sparks through his body, he almost comes undone.

Falling back on the blanket, his back arches and his hips rock as the nymph continues to touch him in the most intimate ways.

He’s pretty sure he shouts when pleasure bursts through his body.

The next time he’s aware, the nymph is stretched out beside him, one hand slowly pulling at the nymph’s cock, the other resting on his stomach as his lover watches him.

He drowses for a moment before pushing the nymph backwards, deciding that it’s his turn.


	7. Seed Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tags:** Child Character (Alec), Original Characters, Fluff, Elemental Energy 
> 
> 1962

Fire dances around his finger tips. He laughs in joy, eyes following his little seed fire as it plays over his skin. Fire is so very hard to create and so very hard to control, yet he is doing both. This fire is _his._

“Very good love!” His mum praises him with a small clap. “You’re doing so well!” Excitement pours from her voice, filling him with confidence to keep trying.

Can he make the fire change colors? He wonders as he focuses on doing just that, wanting his flames to turn vibrant orange rather than blood red.

It takes several minutes of intense focus, but it pays off and his flames slowly change colors.

“Look, look!” he cries out animatedly.

“Bravo!” His mum praises him, “That’s a beautiful shade of orange.”

A moment later a strong breeze rushes through the air and he loses focus, the small seed flames vanishing as quickly as they came much to his disappointment.

“You’re going to be so powerful someday,” his mum declares as she picks him up and swings him around. “I bet you get both of our talents.”

“You know how rare that is dear,” his dad says as the air elemental comes striding over, easily plucking him from his mums grasp to give him a hug.

He just smiles, wrapping his arms around his dad’s shoulders and burrowing his head into the crook of his dad’s throat.


	8. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tags:** Major Character Death (Nathan - James), Memories
> 
> December 1465
> 
> Written for the Prompt:  
> “I’ll never see you again, will I?”  
> “Do you want me to say no or to lie?"

“I’ll never see you again, will I?” he remembers bawling as he watched the fire consume his best friend, the person he is closest to besides his parents.

“Do you want me to say no or to lie?” Nathan had asked, cringing in pain, teeth clenched together as more of his body burns away.

He had cried, not knowing what to say. Hand reaching out hesitantly towards the dying ghast, his first friend. He hadn’t managed to touch to reach his friend before the rest of his body had been consumed by fire. His parents found him lying on the ground hand still out reached as he cried his heart out when they got back from town.

His mother had sent his father for the doctor, his skin was blistered and red, though not truly burned. He hadn’t spoken for days following, worrying his family.

Ten years later, it still hurts every time he remembers that night. He feels as if he lost something vital, precious, irreplaceable that night.


	10. Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James loves listening to the laughter that fills the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tags:** Future Fic, Fluff
> 
> I wrote this for Occult October & Polyshiping Day  
> 2015 CE

James' POV

Climbing out of the shower, he doesn’t bother to get dressed. Instead, he wraps a towel around his hips, leaving the glamor off as he heads towards the living room and the soft sounds of laughter that are drifting through the house. 

He smiles, casually leaning against the doorframe as he watches moss green eyes crinkle in delight. He can feel the subtle shifts in the air. 

Ah, Alec's using his winds to tease Mason, he realizes as he stays out of the way. Teasing often results in playful rough housing. Sometimes that rough housing becomes foreplay. Other times it doesn't. In either event, he's staying out of it for the moment, waiting and watching.

He enjoys getting to watch his partners like this. The private moments between them in the safety of their home. There’s no fear of being spied on or listened in on. Their floors of the building are designed for privacy, enclosed within protective layers of wards and charms. Mason’s put a lot of effort into ensuring their safety by any means necessary. It rather bothers the other Double-O’s since they haven’t been able to get in after Mason challenged them to do so. He remembers watching the monitors and smirking as each one tried getting in and failed.

He’s so wrapped up in his head, that he doesn’t realize he’s being drawn into the foreplay until his towel gets pulled away and heated air rushes over his naturally cool skin. 

Chuckling, his smile morphs into a smirk as he pounces, putting his ability to move faster then most can see to use and closing the space between them, catching Alec around the waist and pulling the elemental flush against his chest. 

“That’s more like it,” Alec growls, twisting in his grasp and pressing their lips together. 

He nips at his long time love’s lips, giving a shove so they go toppling backwards onto the sofa. 

Mason’s soft laughter draws his attention away from their elemental, and he lifts his head to gaze at the boffin who’s perched on the back of the sofa, a playful smile curling supple lips, eyes molten gold. 

Reaching out, he wraps his long fingers around a narrow ankle and tugs the artificer down with them. Pinning the smaller man against the back of the sofa, but keeping close track of his heartbeat to make sure he doesn’t over do it. It’s been years since Mason last had a panic attack, but he still watches out for the signs, knowing that things can resurface when least expected or wanted.

He kisses the artificer, long and slow, until Mason is breathless. 

Calloused fingers curl around his jaw, turning him to kiss Alec.

“You're overdressed,” he purrs against their elemental’s lips.

Low laughter fills the air as he's shoved backwards and off the sofa.

“Well then, what are you going to do about it?” Alec smirks as he rises from the sofa.

It's his turn to laugh as he grabs the bottom of their elemental's shirt and pulls it upwards. “Fix it,” he answers mischievously.

He feels perfectly fine being aggressive with Alec but he avoids that same behavior with Mason unless given permission to do so. 

He goes to push their elemental’s slacks and pants down, only to realize their artificer is already doing it. 

Stepping back, he studies them. Watching the fiery passion in emerald eyes that track his movements and the solid focus in hazel eyes for what is directly before the artificer. 

A moment later Alec steps out of the pile of clothes on the floor, as bare as he is and smirking knowingly. 

In the next breath his long time love and partner pounces, whipping hot winds around him, almost distracting him from the fact their elemental is on the move. It’s their turn to rough house while Mason watches.

“It’s a good thing I don’t breath,” he murmurs as they slam into the wall. 

“Yeah, knocking the breath from you is a bit tricky,” Alec hums, pressing their lips together and pinning him to the wall. 

Well that just won’t do, he decides as he shoves back. 

Only years of doing this sort of thing keep their elemental from stumbling. 

Several minutes are spent with their exchange, until they’re both hard, bodies covered in a thin sheen of sweat. 

He’s just pinned Alec to the floor, grinding their cocks together as he teases them both, when it feels as if the air around his limbs has suddenly turned to lead. Going by the expression in green eyes, it wasn’t his long time love who did it.

Now that’s a bit of a twist he hadn’t expected. It’s so very rare for Mason to join in the domination play. Of course when he does, he tends to startle them with new tricks, rarely repeating the same methods. They gave him blanket permission after the first time, when their boffin had worried about crossing an unknown boundary and safe words for if they ever wanted it to end early. 

He can hear the soft mumbling as they are moved almost like puppets, startling a chuckle out of him and a snicker out of Alec. 

Focusing in on it, he tries to make out the words, only to discover he can’t, not clearly anyways, not without switching to telepathy. Well then, he’ll just roll with it and see what happens next. After all, it’s always interesting when they do something new.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated, click follow for updates when new stories are posted.

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will try & update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/money) and recently got a twitter to post about drawing & writing @jaimist0
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi


End file.
